


Hands Off

by choisan (lovelykenobi)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Wooyoung, Dom!San, Edging, I mean Some Plot but, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Wooyoung, Top!San, bruh idk how to tag porn ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/choisan
Summary: "Jung Wooyoung was a lot of things. A fantastic dancer, a kind and gentle boyfriend, an a genuinely good guy.  But there was one thing about Jung Wooyoung that only Choi San knew: the boy was a fucking brat."Just a oneshot smut fic. My first ATEEZ/kpop in general smut so I hope you enjoy it !





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA this took me so long to write because I kept hitting roadblocks and it was ROUGH because I don't like leaving my comfort zone and I haven't written smut fic for any kpop idols before so it was weird. But I hope this is well enjoyed. I don't fuck with honorifics in fic so sorry if that (offends?) anyone, I just am American so it's not something I wanna mess up.  
> Here's a playlist (only 4 songs so it's proper short) to listen to if you want while reading. (https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/6iB3sjCI1gYRo9Ho58lx27?si=iNAYg9DCStCl1cDTph5DLA)  
> As always, comments, kudos, love/screaming are always appreciated and keep me writing. Thank you so much! -XOXO KC

Jung Wooyoung was a lot of things. A fantastic dancer, a kind and gentle boyfriend, an a genuinely good guy.  But there was one thing about Jung Wooyoung that only Choi San knew: the boy was a fucking  _ brat.  _

Wooyoung was so good at getting on San’s nerves, testing every element of patience and stepping so carefully on every rule they had till they bent just enough to make San snap, or broke entirely. His every decision seemed calculated, from the clothes that he picked out to the way he responded to anything San said, from what he wanted for dinner to what movie he wanted to watch. 

Over their time dating, San had learned how to respond to Wooyoung’s brattiness-- what he was trying to get with it, what he liked, what he hated. How he loved to be humiliated and feel exposed and be treated like a slut. 

But the one thing Wooyoung hated the most was being told  _ no.  _ He was a needy boy, and San knew it. Wooyoung loved to be touched and to be spoiled until he was shaking. So naturally, San made a point of telling him no as much as he couldn’t. 

So when Wooyoung pushed the boundary and teased too much, played too much, talked back too much, San knew exactly what was needed. 

And it was that type of day, where Wooyoung woke up in a  _ mood  _ and dragged his mood through the whole day, brushing against San in all the right ways during practice, biting his lip whenever their eyes met. He was teasing San with every movement, every glance, every time he bent over to tie his shoe or pick something up. 

He needed to be reminded who he belonged to. 

During a break, everyone had left the practice room except for the two. Wooyoung was trying to play it cool, pretending he hadn’t been playing San since the moment they’d woken up that day. 

“I think we’re doing pretty well, don’t you think, Sani?” He asked, but San didn’t bother to respond, getting up from his stretch and moving close to Wooyoung. Wooyoung, not expecting such a response, backed up to the mirror on the far wall. San’s eyes were dark. 

Wooyoung found himself face-to-face San, both of his arms planted firmly on either side of Wooyoung’s head. 

“Got some nerve today, do we, babyboy?” 

Wooyoung feigned innocence. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Sani. We’ve only been practicing all morning. I haven’t done anything.” 

San cocked his head to the side, biting his lip. Wooyoung could feel himself becoming more and more aroused by the moment. His erection was growing goddamn fast. 

San leaned in close to whisper into Wooyoung’s ear, his breath hot, his voice damn near close to a growl. “You’ve got me half tempted to fuck you against this mirror. Is that what you want, slut?” San moved his hand so he could tilt Wooyoung’s face, forcing him to look him dead in the eyes. “The boys could be back any moment. Do you want them to see me fucking you raw against this mirror like a little whore?” 

Wooyoung’s heart was beating beyond fast. San looked so hot like that, pissed off and in control and it made him so goddamn  _ needy.  _

San moved his hand again to brush just slightly against Wooyoung’s cock through his sweatpants. San gave a cocky smile. “Hard already, are we, babyboy?” 

Wooyoung wished he wanted to say no, but every bit of the moment was addicting. The look in San’s eyes was driving him crazy and the concept of getting fucked where anyone could catch them sounded so fucking  _ good. _

Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by San. “But you’d like that too much, wouldn’t you, slut?” San brushed again against Wooyoung’s hard-on, achieving a small whine from the back of Wooyoung’s throat. 

“Master, please--” he tried to object, but San had already stepped away, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” 

      -----------------------------------

By the time they got back home, Wooyoung was aching from soreness from practice and from the words San had whispered in his ear in the car on the way home, his hand far too close to the inside of Wooyoung’s thigh, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of Wooyoung’s neck tingle. 

“By the end of tonight, we won’t have to worry about that little attitude of yours anymore.”

Wooyoung was beyond fucking hard and was so damn close to begging San to fuck him in the back of the car on the way, he didn’t  _ care  _ anymore, he just wanted to be full of San, just wanted for San to show him who he belonged to. 

They were barely in the door before San had him pinned back to the wall, his fingers laced tight into Wooyoung’s hair and his mouth on Wooyoung’s neck, beginning to leave marks where  _ everyone  _ would be able to see. It was unavoidable. 

“I’m going to fucking ruin you, baby boy.” San said, releasing a fistful of Wooyoung’s hair so his free hand could start unbuttoning Wooyoung’s shirt. “You’ll fucking see.” 

San dug his fingernails into Wooyoung’s chest, achieving a loud whine from him. “Master, please--” 

    The hand still laced in Wooyoung’s hair pulled  _ hard.  _ “That’s what I thought. Now go to the bedroom and get ready. You know what I want.” 

Wooyoung was tempted to protest, but from the look in San’s eyes, he could tell that it maybe wasn’t the time to push much more. 

When San came into the bedroom, Wooyoung was completely naked, his face down on the bed and his ass up. San couldn’t help himself but stand in the doorway and admire the sight of his boyfriend all exposed and ready for him, rock hard and leaking on the covers. San walked over, running his fingers across the curve of Wooyoung’s spine, his hand finally resting on Wooyoung’s ass, then smacking it, hard. 

Wooyoung yelped with surprise and almost collapsed onto the mattress. “M-master!”

In a way, Wooyoung was feigning dislike of the spankings, but they’d become enjoyable for him long ago. He loved the pain and the marks and how for days after he wouldn’t be able to sit the same without thinking about San. And San knew that. 

“Lie on your back, slut.” And Wooyoung obeyed, rolling onto his back. San was standing above him, his hair pushed back out of his eyes, which held an abundance of lust. “God, you look so good like that,” San said, brushing one fingertip over the top of Wooyoung’s cock, causing him to jerk and whine. 

“Hands off, baby boy.”  _ Hands off  _ applied to everything from himself to touching San, and it drove Wooyoung crazy. “Don’t make me tie your wrists down, too.” 

“Sani I- please --” 

But  _ Sani  _ was long gone and was instead replaced by this boy with eyes dark and rich with lust, with no pity left. He had brought toys with him into the room and was securing Wooyoung’s ankles with rope, working quickly. San was still fully clothed, and all Wooyoung wanted to do was to reach up and unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt and get more of him. 

San dug his fingernails into Wooyoung’s exposed thigh, causing a yelp. “You wanna try that again?” 

     “I’m sorry, M-master,” Wooyoung said. 

“That’s a good boy  _ for a change. _ ” San said, finishing his knots on Wooyoung’s ankles and stepping back for a moment to admire his work. “God, you look fucking good like this.” He reached down to touch Wooyoung’s face, brushing his hair back from his eyes. “So good looking for such a bad boy.” 

San planted several wet kisses on Wooyoung’s jawline, working his way down to his neck and leaving more marks where he’d left earlier. He kept moving downwards, leaving wet, sloppy kisses on his way. He bit hard into Wooyoung’s hipbones and around his collarbones, leaving dark purple bruises and causing him to groan. “Master, please--” 

“Be quiet.” San said in a commanding tone. “I don’t wanna hear anything coming out of your bratty mouth but moans tonight.” 

_ And god, that was so fucking hot.  _ Wooyoung shivered. “Yes Master.” 

San went back to his task, working down to Wooyoung’s thighs and biting hard, marking everywhere for what seemed like forever. Wooyoung was whining more and more with every touch and kiss and bite, feeling the knot of neediness in the pit of his stomach getting tighter and tighter. 

When San’s breath ghosted over the tip of Wooyoung’s cock, he jerked his hips, letting out a loud whine. 

“So needy for me, aren’t you?” San said, wrapping his hand around Wooyoung just barely and giving a kitten lick to the tip. Normally Wooyoung wouldn’t be losing himself so early, but he couldn’t help but be ridiculously noisy after wanting to be touched for so long. When San took him in his mouth, he forgot for a moment and laced his fingers through San’s hair, which was stopped almost immediately. 

The lack of contact was  _ so much worse,  _ and Wooyoung whined more. “I’m sorry, it was an accident master please--” 

San stepped back. “If you hadn’t been so bratty, I would be inclined to show you some mercy…” He left Wooyoung alone on the bed, aching like crazy, and went to look in the closet, where they kept the host of their toys. He returned with more rope and the wand vibrator, which usually ended up being Wooyoung’s least favorite toy, because of the way San liked to use it. 

For a moment after beginning to tie down Wooyoung’s wrists, San cupped his chin and looked loving --lustful-- into Wooyoung’s eyes. “I’m going to enjoy this so much.” 

Fuck, that made the knot of want tighter, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but whine, wanting to beg until San would touch him again. Most other nights that method would of worked, but tonight it was a different kind of San. Wooyoung knew what was coming next when his wrists were secured too, as San untied the bonds keeping his legs spread apart and instead tied his ankles together, attaching the wand so it was perfectly lined up with Wooyoung’s cock. Just his hands getting Wooyoung situated made him shakingly desperate. 

When San turned it on full speed, he could swear he saw stars, the lack of pleasure quickly becoming  _ far  _ too much. “Remember, babyboy, that this is what happens when you break the rules. You can talk now.”

The permission to talk was hardly enough comfort but Wooyoung was half crying, fully begging San to turn it off because it was too much and he couldn’t take it. His words fell on deaf ears, and San sat back to enjoy the way he bucked against his restraints and how begs spilled out of him freely, partially incoherent with desperation and apology. 

San took his own length out of his pants, his shirt already off, and began getting himself off to the sight of Wooyoung struggling and losing himself. San’s deep moans were even more torturous. He  _ hated  _ not being able to touch San or make him feel good. 

Wooyoung could feel himself quickly getting closer, his head getting fuzzier. “M-master I’m gonna cum please--” 

“Oh no, no. Not yet.”  San said, quickly standing up to adjust the speed of the vibrator to its lowest setting, one that was enough to tease but not enough to push Wooyoung over the edge. The tease made Wooyoung cry out, immense pleasure quickly becoming next to nothing again. He felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind, tied up and listening to San getting off at the sight of him. 

As the orgasm crept away, San could tell, and he went to turn the vibrator up again, putting Wooyoung back through the torture of sensitivity. San was loving every moment of it, too. “You look so good like that, slut. You know how much I love edging you.”

“Please, it hurts, master--”

“No.” 

God, the way San’s voice denied him made Wooyoung ache even more. It was addicting how mean San was to him when he was like this. And Wooyoung could do nothing but buck at his restraints and whine as his orgasm grew and grew again. “Pleaseee, I’m close again--” 

But the vibrator was off and San was just touching himself to Wooyoung’s desperate moans for more. San wasn’t too loud when dominant, but was quite obviously being noisier than usual just to drive Wooyoung crazy. 

“Baby boy, you’re so hot like this.” He said, and Wooyoung felt like he was going to explode, not being able to touch him. “I’m gonna cum, babyboy…” 

“M-master let me get you off please, wanna taste you --” He was whining but San was smiling and he moaned  _ loud  _ when he came and said Wooyoung’s name, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but stare as his boyfriend came in hot spurts on his stomach. 

San came down for a moment but went back to Wooyoung, nimble fingers untying Wooyoung’s restraints and removing the vibrator.

“Now clean up the mess.” San said, taking a handful of Wooyoung’s hair and directing him, and Wooyoung didn’t object, quickly moving to clean off San’s stomach. Wooyoung was noisy doing it too-- being able to touch his boyfriend, even if just with his tongue, was pleasurable to him. “That’s a good slut for me.”

Wooyoung looked up to San, his eyes asking for more. San guided Wooyoung’s head downwards to his cock, already getting hard again. “Suck.” 

He did what was asked of him eagerly, taking San’s length fully into his mouth. San controlled some of his motions with gentle tugs on Wooyoung’s hair, but eventually let go. “You’re so good at this, babyboy,” San moaned. “You make master feel so good.” 

San soon groaned and pulled hard on Wooyoung’s hair, and Wooyoung took all of his cum. “Swallow for me, babyboy.” 

Wooyoung did what he was told. “Master, may I cum now? Please?” 

San smiled. “As much as I do like to see you cum babyboy, you’ve still been too naughty. Let’s leave you on denial for a few days.” 

Wooyoung was shocked -- it was incredibly rare that he told Wooyoung no, typically so gentle and inclined to make his sub happy. 

“Now go get your cock ring for me, okay little one?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
